The Protocol for Love and Logic
by incognitIoN
Summary: When Penny and Sheldon decided to communicate in a foreign language to strengthen themselves in the battlefield neither truly anticipated the results. Notes: Thanks to all of my fellow lovers of the Vulcan Language, couldn't have done this without you. Any mistakes are my own. xo (Romance, language kink, fluff, first time, and smut. Translations at the bottom of each page. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Penny took two deep breaths before she slid behind the cargo and away from sight. Heavy, hurried steps round the corner. They're coming for her. She swiftly turned– phaser set to kill – ending her opponent before they could do the same to her. She cursed. It had been too close a call.

"Status, commander?" A static, authorative voice came through her ear piece.

"Yes, Captain Cooper, sir." Penny straightened even though he was not present. She moved deeper into the room. It was completely dark save for the red alert flashing brightly and the splatter of color on the walls. She pressed two fingers to her ear and squinted as if it would enable her to hear better. "Two of our men are down." She stated, barely above a whisper. She stepped over one such red shirt, ensign Wayne she registered. "The last of the Klingons have been dispatched here, I detect no further life signs in the area." The sound of a phaser goes off on the floor above her, her muscles tensed momentarily before she willed herself to relax. Not too much. They were still in danger. Penny quickly swept the room once more before settling behind a piece of cargo. She swiped a few loose strands of hair away from her face. "How's the Titanic doing?"

"…the Titanic, commander?" Came the whisper of her superior, for a moment she thought she heard amusement in his tone, but remembered who she was speaking too.

"Yeah. Our ship." Penny could practically see his severely arched eyebrow rise to his forehead, and she had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. It was not the time for jokes or idle chit chat but she needed to feel normal, if only for a second.

"A _highly_ illogical name given the very short and tragic history of the ship." Came Captain Cooper's calm, serious voice. "I require your assistance, Lieutenant's Rostenkowski and Fowler will relieve you from watching the cargo."

When her fellow officers arrived they had covered her as she descended down the stairs. They met no problem. She had expected the Klingons to be more…forward in combat, instead they're proving to be quite the challenge. "What's taking so–"

Captain Cooper pointed to his Vulcan ears and then to his lips for silence. Right. She's in enemy territory now. She nodded and pressed herself to the wall, their shoulders touched, and despite the hot, humid atmosphere she welcomed the contact between herself and her comrade. Although her Starfleet regulated uniform was short, she was slowly becoming hotter with every second. She didn't know if they would get out of this one alive, although she felt complete trust in her crew member's ability to end this victoriously. She turned to the Vulcan beside her – their respected captain – and raised her phaser in question.

There had been no further action on both sides for far too long, other than the few who abandoned their post in fear and went rogue. She didn't like it, they needed to take down their enemies fast. Time was running out for them going by the captain's internal clock, there were only seven minutes left until they reached the neutral zone. Apparently, there were two Klingons blocking the way to the bridge and one manning the controls, if only they could just get past them. This could have ended much sooner, however, it did not reflect on their captain's leadership ability. If that damn, over eager ensign had just stuck to the plan they could be sipping margaritas at the space station right now.

She sighed and Cooper's eyes caught hers, her heart sped up faster, she knew they would work something out.

"The statistical likelihood of our plan succeeding now is 37%." Captain Cooper said. It was like he read her damn mind.

"Oh, ye of little faith," she sing songed, failing to hide the slight tremor that slipped through. As much as they bonded over their time together these past years he still couldn't understand the need to comfort her – or any other human – in dire times such as these.

Penny saw movement in her eye and they pressed closer together. She couldn't help but observe that if they were in a non-lethal environment he would definitely not allow this. "I recommend we do this the old fashioned way."

"I do not think that's wise."

" _C'mon_ ," her voice dragged the word out, gleeful and bloodthirsty. "Close our eyes, hold our phasers sideways, and go out like intergalactic gangstas."

Cooper shifted behind her, his breath tickling her skin as he spoke. "We have five minutes. And despite all reason I may just agree with your highly illogical plan."

"They can't all be waiting on the bridge to take us out." She mumured, her brain wracking with some more logical alternatives. Screw it. She wasn't him. "My way it is then. Follow my lead, captain, and maintain a low profile."

"A challenge in relation to your plan."

Penny turned around, both held an intense stare. "Trust me."

"I do." He leaned closer and nodded.

Penny swallowed nervously as they trekked right in the open, but she still managed a wide grin as she passed one of their officers hiding behind a wall, his eyes wide as he saw his superiors out in the open like they were mad.

Her heart pounded in her ears and her knees felt like they would give at any second. Every nerve was on high alert. Maybe that was what saved them. She heard him, despite the loud ringing in the background. Penny turned to her left where he stood in wait, she let out an animalistic scream and took him down in two frantic shots. "Duck, Sheldon, duck!" She screamed. She could hear their ensign covering them from behind, he would definitely be getting a promotion.

When two Klingons jumped from their hiding space Penny did what she could only describe as a generic-but-still-badass-move as she slid on her knees, rolled over, and took one down. She ducked as her captain leaped over her head and sunk three shots right into their enemies chest. For a tall, pointy eared specimen he quickly made advantage of the darkness and expertly slid in and out of sight.

An inhuman yell came from behind her. She raised her gun. Eyes wide. This is it.

The Klingon went down. Her fellow crew member stood behind him, grin wide. "Hell yeah!" Penny cried. There was no time for a real celebration however, there was still work to do. She signalled for the ensign to remain close behind her and watch her back, their captain far ahead. She knew they had no more than two minutes, the beeping had seemed to become louder and faster, the air thinner and hotter.

The sound of a weapon went off ahead of her and she moved faster, shooting her weapon into the air blindly and yelling all the while. Suddenly, pressure on her body, being pulled to the ground. No time, no time, no time. Enemy grinning above her. She didn't know where the hell the ensign went. Her eyes darted to the left, she saw her captain, she grinned.

"Too late," she laughed under her breath. The Klingon fired.

Suddenly, the red, flashing light in the room stopped and became one single white light. 'Fallen' Klingons and crew members stood and came out from their hiding places. A hand appeared in her face and she grasped it eagerly.

"You're mad," the Klingon told her, amusement in his eyes. In the dark when she had been fighting for her life the appearance of this man had almost made her pee her pants, now the intimidating alien ridges in his forehead and broad build reminded her of an ugly teddy bear.

"Yeah, she is. And brilliant too." Penny looked down to the ensign – Ericcson she remembered him saying before they started – who saved them, she laughed and offered him her hand. "I didn't know what you and your friend were doing at first, and even then I thought it was risky, but it won us the game apparently." He pointed to Sheldon who proudly held a neon green flag in his hand, she could practically feel the smugness rolling off of him in waves.

"Next time I'll know not to send my best men for your flag," the Klingon chuckled.

"An admirable game." Sheldon nodded to the Klingon.

"Likewise. You've got a hell of a fleet, Captain Cooper." He turned to Penny, "and a great commander. I'm going to have to play on the side of the Federation one day." He smiled and shook their hands. "Until next time."

Penny and Ericcson high fived once more. "Yeah, and if you guys ever need some extra team members again you can find me in the arcarde." Penny thanked him and they all parted, commenting on each other's skills and high fiving.

Penny nudged Sheldon's shoulder playfully, he stumbled and she wrapped her arms around his and laughed. "Dear, Penny's log–"

"Oh, Penny, that is just _so_ wrong." Sheldon frowned down at her.

"Another game won." She ignored him. "I think I deserve some sort of reward, captain."

"Don't be silly. There's no reward for fulfiing your duty as a Starfleet Officer, no matter how good you are."

"Is that a compliment?"

Before he could respond Bernadette and Amy staggered down the steps whooping and cheering. When a fairly large Klingon from the opposing team passed by them – one Penny recognized from earlier who doubted Captain Cooper's team – tried to high five Bernadette she laughed and met him halfway. She didn't go easy on him as when he turned to walk away he shook his hand and let out a low hissing sound.

"Another satisfactory Thursday." Amy grinned. The four of them leisurely walked out of the laser tag room, feeling their hard work with every sore muscle. "And my body paint didn't sweat off this time, thanks for the advice bestie." She swung an arm over Penny who still clung tiredly to Sheldon.

"No problem." Penny wrapped an arm around her waist and neither complained about supporting her.

Amy had went as an Orion in a red uniform while Bernadette pinned up her hair similar to Chapel's but donned the yellow technical uniform. Her girls stood out amongst her Vulcan mad scientist, an army of Klingons, and the mostly human crew members. Once they unstrapped and hung up their body armor in the briefing room they all piled into Penny's car.

"I. Am. Starving!" Penny groaned.

"Pizza coming right up!" Bernadette had already been on the job, tapping their individual orders on her phone. "Sausages, mushrooms, and light olives, correct?" She addressed Sheldon who nodded, pleased that she remembered.

Penny sighed happily. She never would have imagined in all the years she'd known the boys that she would look forward to nights such as this. Especially with the three people in her car. This was beyond paintball with scientists or Halo Night or Age of Conan– she had ventured into larping. But a lot of things have changed over the past few months.

When Leonard started dating Priya it had completely altered everything. Not only did it disrupt Sheldon's schedule but her relationship with him and Sheldon. When Penny invited Sheldon to go dancing with her, Bernadette, and Amy he had agreed. The night did not go as plan though, Penny ended up being groped by an older guy, and she was pretty sure Amy was trying to get some tongue action when she drunkenly kissed her. So when the next opportunity came around Penny had offered something different. Everyone had doubts when she suggested laser tag to release some pent up anger, but by the first night's end all four were sitting around her living room replaying their victory.

They begged Sheldon to join in again the following week – surprisingly, he relented his strict schedule. Priya had been staying over a lot lately. By the next two months they were all dressed up for their very first Star Trek themed night. It had been Sheldon's idea, and it had been a hit. They went every mid and last week of the month now.

Their victory celebrations always ended in Bernadette and Sheldon eagerly mapping out the next plan, Penny making Cardassian Sunrises, and Amy drunkenly singing the Star Trek intro. She had never had so much fun in her life to her surprise. But she enjoyed being nerdy with Sheldon (and she was sure he did as well when she didn't obsess), he didn't try to cover it up even when she found most of it lame like Leonard did. And certainly never tried to woo and have sex with her avatar like Howard. She shuddered at the memory.

And she even _liked_ Star Trek. Just a bit. Kirk was hot. And so was Spock. However, she kept that last one to herself.

They made sure everyone was at Raj's before deciding to head back to Penny's. Possibly, one of the most fun things about their laser tag nights were the boys' having no idea what they did, they ceased asking after Bernadette threatened to smother them in their sleep.

It's not like they were still angry at them, everyone just did their own thing more often nowadays. It had been Leonard and Penny's relationship that took the biggest hit, and even though she missed him he seemed happy– plus, Sheldon was fun to be around when he wasn't being prickly. It was only Sheldon who seemed to become more and more increasingly frustrated by Priya. She once thought she would enjoy it, that the whack-a-doodle needed to chill, but now she didn't find his discomfort funny. It had been taken too far and for all the times he annoyed the hell out of her…he was one of her best friends.

"To us!" Amy raised her glass of fruity, extraterrestrial alcohol. "And our awesome aim, air tight plans, and at kicking anti-Federation _ass_!"

"Hear, hear!" Penny clicked her glasses to the girl's and Sheldon's glass of water.

"Howie's mom is so much better to deal with after I've _purged_ all my anger away," Bernadette laughed evilly.

"Howard's laser beam not doing the trick for ya?" Amy asked. Penny choked on her drink and was left gasping for air unattractively while her friends stared.

"No more talking about people's lasers." Penny rasped.

"Are the thrusters engaged, you mean?" Bernadette replied to Amy, giggling as Penny groaned.

"Speaking of lasers, here's a fun fact," Sheldon said. Penny tried not to groan. Well, it was better than Howard's laser. "The _Milton Bradley Game Company_ would release the Star Trek Phasers in 1979, modeled after the Type-2 pistol phasers seen in _Star Trek: The Motion Picture_ , and they were among the first to use infrared lights and sensors." Sheldon's face lit up with his signature dorky smile and Penny couldn't find it in herself to snort. "This would later become popular in the 1980's with…you guessed it…" Sheldon laughed under his breath amusedly. " _Laser tag_."

"Oh, that's nice, sweetie." Penny said as she poured herself some more alcohol.

"Sarcasm?"

"What gave it away?" She mumbled and downed her drink, gesturing for him to keep talking so Amy and Bernadette didn't start up again.

[|∆•°•∆°•°∆|]

"For all we know they could be having a foursome in there!" Howard said as they ascended the last step.

"What!?" Leonard grinned, fishing out his key to the apartment. "With Sheldon? _No_." He looked at his two friends and then back to his key with a frown.

The three men exchanged glances before looking at Penny's door.

Raj shoved Howard forward. "Dude," he whispered excitedly, "go check it out."

Howard looked at them with wide eyes. "What?" He stuttered and smiled nervously. "Why me?"

Leonard shoved his glasses up his nose, eyes still glued to the door as if it were an entrance to Narnia. "Because… _because_ , i-i-if we get caught Raj might freeze up and pee his pants and Penny might hate me…and I'm not supposed to be talking to her that much anyway." He mumbled the last words under his breath.

Raj arched his brow. "What does that matter if she hates you then? You are dating my sister after all."

"True." Howard crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well, they already think you're creepy to begin with Howard." Leonard added, his fingers twiddling in an anxious habit.

Raj nodded in agreement and the two men turned back to Howard who had his hand placed against his chest and mouth open in offense. There was a beat of silence. Howard shrugged. "Yeah, true," he sighed, the words dragging out. "Okay. _Fine_."

[|∆°•°∆•°•∆|]

Sheldon shushed the girls and tilted his head. Abruptly, he made his way over to the door, quickly wrenching it open.

"Howie?"

"Hey, Bernie. Ladies." Howard greeted with a strained, squeaky voice and a weak wave, "Sheldon." He laughed nervously and let his hand dropped awkwardly to his side when no one responded.

Penny narrowed her eyes and came to stand next to Sheldon with crossed arms. "Uh- _huh_ ," she said absently as she leaned forward to scan the hallway for additional beady eyed lifeforms. "How, uh, long were you standing there?"

"No longer than one minute and twenty-three seconds," Sheldon said. "I heard the three of you come up the stairs, I didn't think either were foolish enough to press their ear to your door. Least of all, breathe so heavily while doing so."

"That what gave me away?"

"No, your superman belt buckle clinking against the door gave you away. I heard the breathing afterwards."

"Gross." Penny scrunched up her nose. "Were you humping my door or something?"

"What!? No!" Howard flustered and leaned forward. "Mind keeping your voice down?" He whispered harshly, his thoughts no doubt on Bernadette.

"I don't know. Mind not eavesdropping on other people's conversations!?"

"Was not," he scoffed. Four pairs of eyes glared at him. "Okay. Fine. I was. But! It wasn't my idea, they made me! They thought you guys were up to something…weird." He pointed towards apartment 4A.

Penny snorted. "Oh, own u _p_ , Howard! You still chose to come here on your own. At least I can admit that no one told me do this!" Penny reached in front of Sheldon and was about to slam the door in his face when Howard stuck his foot out, halting the door.

He managed to squeeze half his body through, glaring at Sheldon he pointed his finger accusingly. "This goes against the bro code, you know! _Qu'lIj yIngu'_!" Shielding her face Penny let out a noise of disgust as spit flew out of Howard's mouth. She didn't understand what the hell he just said, but if he did it again Bernadette would be feeding him nothing but applesauce in the foreseeable future.

Sheldon gently pulled Penny back so he could lean forward and stare the other man down. "Oh, really? _BatlhHa' vanglu'taHvIS quv chavbe'lu'_." Sheldon said in a low, gruff tone that instantly reminded her of a battlefield worn Captain Cooper– and she really needed to get out more. Or have another drink. Preferably one without the name of an alien in it.

"Yeah, you tell 'em!" Amy yelled encouragingly, bringing Penny back into the realm of normality, which wasn't very different considering who she's friends with.

Howard's eyes widened and he quickly scurried over to 4A before anyone else could add in on whatever the hell freaky language they were spouting.

"I guess I'm gonna have to go over there and hand my boyfriend his balls back, I think he dropped them in the hallway on his way over." Bernadette said dryly.

[|∆°•°∆•°•∆|]

It was a Saturday after their second battle of the month, she was eating Thai at Sheldon's place while the other group was at Raj's. Bernadette had reluctantly went with Howard and Amy had a late night at work.

She somehow managed to convince him to watch Cake Boss with her, his running commentary was amusing.

'I never understood why wedding cake is so small, why would you go to a wedding if you can't have cake? That measurement is two inches off, he'll never be able to get that cake through the door, oh, and in those shoes! Good lord, is he using his nose to balance that tier, Penny! Are the people consuming the cake aware!?'

Penny lowered the volume when a commercial came on. "Hey. Last week…were you and Howard speaking Klingon?"

With his eidetic memory Sheldon didn't miss a beat. "We were."

"Huh…seemed more like _spit_ -on to me."

"It's a very guttural language."

"When you think about it it's kind of cool how people made these languages up for their stories." She frowned. "I don't really understand why actual people would want to learn it though, when you have actual, real languages. Which got me thinking…"

"That's excellent, Penny!"

Penny glared, "shut up, Sheldon." She fully turned towards him and brought one leg under her. "Well, I was just thinking that…if we spoke in a different language we could strengthen our playing in the battlefield, especially if things go south, and avoid any eavesdroppers. Nothing elaborate, just a few words, I don't think its illegal or anything to use as an advantage."

Sheldon's eyebrows raised and he looked a mixture of disbelief and surprise. "You want to learn Klingon!?"

"Ew, no." Penny held up her hand as if the ghost of Howard's spit would come back with a vengeance. "Something different. A little less Chewingbacca sounding."

"Chewbacca," Sheldon corrected. "And that's Star Wars."

Penny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Sheldon. Anyway, I think it would be really cool! And I always wanted to learn a different language. Who knows? It may even help my acting career along."

Sheldon tilted his head in thought before a small smile flitted across his face. It looked something like pride and Penny's heart jerked. She'd have to have a stern talk with it later over a big glass of wine. "That would be excellent, Penny. But learning a language isn't easy."

Penny's excitement abruptly came to a halt. Sheldon would ruin the moment. "Yeah? _And_? If I could build a damn _tractor_ engine at twelve I can learn a language." Penny said a little defensively. "What, you don't think I'm _smart_ enough?" Like Bernadette or Amy…or Priya, she'd wanted to say. Was she becoming the girl version of Howard in the group!?

Sheldon shook his head before she even finished. "On the contrary, I think you're capable of doing so. I was merely stating a fact. What language would you like to learn? I could assist you, I speak several such as Mandarin, Italian, Finnish, Spanish, and fictional languages as well–"

Penny snorted. "Yeah, I get it smarty pants and the answer is no. If I'm going to learn it's going to be at my own pace."

"But, _Penny_ –"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Nopenopenope." Sheldon opened his mouth but she stopped him with a raised hand. "Look, I got this, okay. Now, either let me learn on my own or you can teach me which will probably end in me joining the dark side." She smirked.

"Fine. But don't whine to me when you try to communicate with me and I don't understand a word you're saying.

[|∆°•°∆•°•∆|]

Sheldon annoyingly emailed her a list of languages he was skilled in, and links to free learning sites before the end of the day.

[|∆•°•∆°•°∆|]

The first time Penny spoke to him in a different language they were alone in her apartment. He's standing up to leave when she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. Clearing her throat, she raised her free hand and spread her fingers apart, just as a Vulcan, she smiled cheekily. " _dif-tor_ …" Penny became frozen at Sheldon's wide eyes and slack jawed expression, it took a moment to restart her brain. " _Dif-tor heh smusma_." She said all in one excited breath. It was probably the nerdiest thing that had ever come out of her mouth so far, and she once told a date a physics joke.

Sheldon didn't say anything. The silence stretched uncomfortably long.

"Did–did I do it wrong?" She had been working so hard too! She didn't know what compelled her to choose Vulcan of all things, she never heard the other boys speak it. and it definitely wouldn't look good on an application– but she thought Sheldon's dumbfounded expression would be worth it. Penny didn't expect it to stay fixed on his face. "Yo," she poked his arm tentatively. "How do I reboot this thing?"

After what seemed like minutes which was probably no more than one he shifted next to her. Sheldon looked down at her with a puzzled expression, she tried to read more from him as she was confused herself, she had studied quite a lot. " _No_." He breathed. "No, you said it wonderfully, Penny." He gave her the Vulcan salute in return with a big, goofy grin to go along with it. " _Sochya eh dif._ " He replied in a low tone.

Penny bounced on the balls of her feet, giddily pointing at him. "Ha! Told you I could do it on my own."

"I must admit I'm surprised you chose Vulcan to converse with me, anything else would have been much easier. Despite the emotion in your voice your pronunciation is correct." Sheldon looked at her and arched his eyebrow. "Fascinating."

Penny grinned proudly and she feels like she's just got a degree in alpha nerd approval. "How so?"

"Well, unlike singing you seem to have quite the ear and ability to speak fluently in Vulcan. It must be from your acting classes."

"Gee…thanks.." She drawled. "Or… _nemaiyo_." She wriggled her eyebrows and he huffed in amusement. "I'm gonna choose to ignore that first comment."

"What made you pick Vulcan, Penny?"

She shrugged, her heart speeding up as he continued to stare at her with an intensity she only saw directed at one of his whiteboards. Well, she definitely didn't pick it because she noticed the muscle he was building from laser tag, filling out his superhero tees nicely. Or the way he commanded the room and the attention of the people in it when he really wanted to. The easy banter they always had, how she wanted to both strangle and straddle him at the same time. How he'd always been there for her when she needed it and never coddled or lied to her.

Penny had to admit that she always felt something for Sheldon that went far beyond friendly. Every interaction they had always ended in an emotional outpouring, whether it was annoyance, anger, or concern, there had always been something…charged there. She didn't have it with any of her other friends, she felt something with Leonard, she did date him briefly after all. But that was something they had to slowly learn and work up to, with Sheldon it had came natural since their very first encounter. She should have realized it was inevitable.

"It just felt right." She told him.

[|∆•°•∆°•°∆|]

"Got anything on the clock, Spock?" Penny ambled into his apartment, laptop in hand, he was typing on his own at the desk.

"I will currently be unoccupied in just a moment. _Nam-tor du uf_." He greeted her, eyes still glued to his laptop.

" _Nam-tor nash-veh muhl_." She replied just as easily.

What started as a way to communicate effectively and freely during laser tag quickly became something more between the two. There was one instance when the gang was playing Mario-Kart and she had to bite her tongue from telling Sheldon to 'end his butt' in Vulcan. She stopped halfway through and thought no one noticed, too focused on the game, but Sheldon caught it and she saw the smirk before he schooled his expression. There were other times where he would talk to her normally but easily switched to Vulcan once they were alone. He never noticed until she ceased to understand him and commented on it. It shouldn't have been so fun, or intimate, it was just words– but it was theirs alone to hear.

"Where's Leonard and his entourage? It's Halo night."

"He's picking up dinner."

"Good. I need your help with a translation." Penny sat in her spot and placed the laptop on her table.

"Oh." Sheldon swiveled around in the chair and clasped his hands together. "Alright then."

Penny frowned. "Okay, now I feel like I'm in class." She patted his spot. " _Osavensu_. Sit next to me."

"I'm fine here." He sternly said, clearing his throat he gestured to her. " _Kal-tor fal-i-kal._ "

"…whut?"

"Start."

"Oh. Fine, _osavensu_." She smiled cheekily at him but his face remained impassive. Sheldon had a tendency to start speaking in Vulcan as if it were his natural tongue around her. She didn't know what spurred this but she wasn't really complaining, it was much more pleasant than physics.

Sheldon listened to her translate and he nodded approvingly, they went over a few more without problem until the last one. He frowned. He asked her to repeat the last word. "You sound like a hippie." Sheldon made his way over and sat next to her. "Again." Penny repepeated the word and he tilted his head. "Now you just sound violent." He smiled. Penny groaned.

"I think I got the definition mixed up." Penny grabbed her laptop from the table and scooted closer to show him.

" _Ashau_." He pointed at the screen. "And then you said _shau_ , I believe you mean _shaya_."

"Waitwaitwait…slow down, Sheldon." She placed a hand on his knee instinctively but immediately removed it. "Sorry."

"That's alright."

Penny blinked several times. "Oh-kay. What were you saying?"

" _Ashau_ …you most likely mixed the two up into _ashaya_." He slowly exaggerated each word.

She leaned forward as if it would make her hear the inflection in his words clearer. "So…is it _ahsau_?"

" _Ashau_ means love." He told her. "You want _shaya_."

"Ah." Penny nodded her head. " _Shaya_."

"Congratulations Penny, you mixed up the words love, fracture, and break. Funny how they sound so alike, isn't it?" He chuckled to himself.

"No, not really. I think it says more about your precious Vulcans than anything. So, there's _ashau_ and _ashaya_ are…"

"The noun and verb for love, yes. Then there's _ashayam_."

Penny closed her laptop and smiled at him. "Okay, thanks… _osavensu_ ," she turned fully towards him, her bare legs brushed against him as she drew her legs up. "I think I get it now. You're a great teacher, Sheldon."

Sheldon smirked. "I know."

Penny rolled her eyes and laughed, she couldn't help it. " _Shau_ , _shaya_ , _ashau_ , _ashaya_ , _ashayam_ …" She repeated a few times under her breath. Sheldon's eyes darted to her lips to make sure she pronounced them correctly, his intense stare made her blush and stutter.

"I like speaking with you in Vulcan." He said matter-of-factly. "I like it when you speak to me in Vulcan."

Penny swallowed nervously, she wished she could touch him in that moment. It wasn't because she was scared he would put a strike on her record or anything silly, but that if she touched him then she would have to kiss him. She settled for playing with her hair nervously, her eyes focused on the Flash design on his shirt. "I like it too, sweetie, makes me feel smart."

" _T'hai'la_." He grabbed her wrist, his cool fingers brushing against her cheek, he tugged her hand down to rest between them. "You are."

Penny bit her lip, hard, the word 'friend' had no right to sound so arousing. The apartment was too silent to be comfortable, Sheldon's heavy hand still rested against hers, her eyes still glued to his shirt. " _Nemaiyo_." She pulled her hand back, he chased her movement so their palms could rest flatly against each other. Her breath hitched as his fingers spread across her skin and she mimicked him, performing the Vulcan salute.

" _T'hai'la_ …" Sheldon waited for her to look at him before he continued speaking. "Do you know that if you add a 'v' to ashau, to love, it means destroy?" Penny shook her head. "I believe you were right," Sheldon leaned forward, "about the Vulcans being onto something."

"Yeah?" Penny suddenly felt dizzy. And Sheldon was way too close. The room much warmer than before, the air thinner. Did she lean forward more or was it him?

"Yeah." Sheldon nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but was interuppted by the sound of a key in the door.

The door opened and both jumped apart.

"Hey, sorry Sheldon, traffic held us up." Leonard entered with the gang in tow. "What were you two up to?"

It was a completely innocent question that didn't even involve a detailed answer but Penny was afraid to open her mouth and blubbering out something ridiculous. She stared at her shoes, now placed on the carpet and far away from Sheldon.

"If you have to ask that then you need a stronger prescription for you eyeglasses." Sheldon replied with his regular coolness. But she thought she heard something snippy under that tone, maybe Penny imagined it but she thought Sheldon sounded as annoyed at Leonard's interruption as she was. "Hopefully, the food is fresh and hot."

[|∆°•°∆•°•∆|]

Sheldon displayed several signs of sexual arousal. Increase in temperature and heart rate, production of an more than average amount of saliva, and the most damning evidence of all was his erection. How no one else noticed was a mystery as he stood up and walked out of the room. Sheldon concluded that his senses were heightened due to his arousal and noticed things more clearly at the moment than the others.

He wondered if Penny noticed before they were interrupted? But surely if she did than she would have reacted, being more experienced in this area than him. It had been the reason why he sat next to her, so her view could become more focused on his face as opposed to his entire body. The close proximity proved to be just as dangerous, his fingers itched to wrap around her throat so he could feel the vibrations as she called spoke. _Love_. He shuddered and turned on the tap water, he didn't move to wash his hands.

Instead, Sheldon closed his eyes and brought up the memory of the first time Penny had spoken Vulcan to him. Initially, he dismissed his strong reaction of her speaking Vulcan as him being immensely pleased that she was seeking intellectual pleasures – and using Star Trek as a tool no less – instead of indulging in her usual physical and sexual nature. Evidently, this was not the case, he'd been the one to succumb to the baser desires and used her to do so. Just imagining her cheerful, warm voice speaking perfectly in Vulcan made his heart ache and stomach turn into tribbles. He found himself repeating the words she had spoken several times under his breath after they departed. Vulcan is not a romantic language, he shouldn't have this reaction to it, even if it were romantic!

And now he had the same effect once more on his couch to her. The need to lean forward and kiss, taste, and chase her fluency away was so strong that he'd subtly opened himself up to her and his fears. Sheldon had experienced love and hurt all at once as she smiled sweetly at him, swirling in his gut and clouding his mind. Affection and admiration so strong that it was painful, is that what love felt like? He wanted to beat it down and soothe it at the same time, it was a maddeningly curious contradiction. Sheldon glared down at his erection.

Sheldon leaned his forehead on the mirror and sighed. Enough. This had gone on long enough. "I am… _not_ in control of my bodily functions, therefore, I am not in control of my mental faculty." He stared at himself in the mirror, he didn't like what looked back at him. "The most _logical_ conclusion would be to stop conversing with Penny in Vulcan but…I don't wish to." He whispered. "I don't want to.

[|∆°•°∆•°•∆|]

Sheldon should have had his phaser up and his ears open. However, he was doing neither of these things. His mind had been occupied on Penny – more specifically, her very talented tongue and sinous body.

She looked both smug because he rarely got takened out, and confused at his failure after she warned him. Sheldon went to the holding area and waited for the light in his chest piece to come back to life.

It was worse during laser tag. Penny had insisted on Abrams' version of the uniform, stating she liked the the tiny isignias decorated on it. Sheldon had begun to slowly favor it as well, imagining tracing every small Starfleet insginia on the curves and dips of her body with his fingers were enticing. Not to mention that the dress was frustratingly short as well and skirted up teasingly whenever she crouched down or ran. Sheldon was in hell.

"Greetings, cap." Amy saluted him.

"Greetings, lieutenant."

Amy leaned against the wall next to him, watching the chaos unfold on the sidelines.

"May I speak freely and out of character, Captain Cooper."

"You may."

"Are you and Penny engaging in coitus?"

He unfolded himself from the wall and leaned forward. " _Excuse me_?" He sputtered, a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

"One would assume so since you both have adapted your own love language."

"It's not a love language," he corrected. "It is a logical one. One that Penny and I could cultivate as an additional and less studied means of communication to improve our chances of winning.

Amy gave him a 'really?' look. "Be that as it may, it does not negate the fact that you two have cosied up to such an extent that you're speaking in your own language. Perhaps even off these grounds and quite regularly? Can anyone join in or is it a private thing between you two?"

Sheldon pinched his lips and huffed. "I don't really see how that matters."

"You and Penny staring longingly at each other when the other isn't looking matters. Trust me, I know my bestie, she desires a relationship with you. One that isn't fueled by alcohol or ended in shame."

"Penny isn't staring at me in any way that would suggest a desire to engage in coitus or have an open relationship." He replied slightly agitated.

"I'm an Orion, I think I know a thing or two about love and sexual frustration, Sheldon."

"You're out of character right now." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Now I'm in character and your pheremones are going off just at the mention of Penny."

"Your evidence?"

"Isn't it obvious on both sides?" Bernadette appeared next to him, her back turned to the holding cell to protect them from any lurking enemies. "Did either of you think for a second to include myself or Amy in learning this language? Do you get excited when she talks to you, even if it is about destroying newbie Klingons with no mercy and bathing in their tears? It kinda seems like you two are whispering sweet nothings in–oh, your light is on."

"That's probably not the only things that's on." Amy winked and both girls chuckled.

Sheldon didn't move. "That's it. I'm demoting you both."

Bernadette shot him a look. "Aw, c'mon Sheldon! Don't you want our help?"

Sheldon sighed but he still didn't move.

Bernadette smiled up at him. "Just go for it, Sheldon, me and Amy are confident that Penny won't reject you. You two are too close for it to end badly, and she likes you, just be your honest, sweet self." Bernadette whipped her gun up and shot in the direction of a Klingon that's been hiding behind the column waiting for them. "Hey!" She shouted. "Come out and fight me coward! My pinky finger has more honor than your entire body!"

"What are you afraid of?" Amy asked.

"Captain Cooper isn't afraid of anything." He told them.

"That's right!" Bernadette cheered.

Amy stepped out of the waiting zone, her body armor now activated, she raised her phaser. "Captain." She nodded. "Are you ready?"

Sheldon raised his own weapon, a battle cry erupted from their lungs and minutes later they Amy, Bernadette, and Penny carried his fleet to victory.

[|∆•°•∆°•°∆|]

 **Klingon Translations from: The Klingon Dictionary.**

 **Ch. 1**

 **Klingon–**

 **Qu'lIj yIngu': What are you doing?**

 **batlhHa' vanglu'taHvIS quv chavbe'lu': One does not achieve honor by acting dishonorably .**

 **Vulcan Translations from: Vulcan dictionary and tumblr VulcanLanguage**

 **Dif-tor** **heh smusma: Live Long and Prosper.**

 **Sochya eh dif: Peace and Long Life.**

 **Nemaiyo: Thank you.**

 **Nam-tor du uf: How are you?**

 **Nam-tor nash-veh muhl: I am well.**

 **Osavensu: Teacher.**

 **Kal-tor fal-i-kal: Let us begin.**

 **Shau: Fracture.**

 **Shaya: Break.**

 **Ashau...Ashaya/Ashayam: Love/Beloved**

 **T'hai'la: Friend.**

 **Vashau: Destroy.**


	2. Chapter 2

|∆°•°∆•°•∆|]

 _Knock, knock, knock_. "Penny!"

Penny wrapped her robe tighter and headed to the door.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. "Penny!"

At his panicked voice she idly wondered if there was a serial killer out there with him.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. "Penny!"

He'd probably still make her wait until the ninth knock to open the door.

"Hey, Sheldon."

"Leonard and Priya are making out in the kitchen over the cutting board. I called Raj five times and texted him eight times but he didn't answer, he may be dead." He jabbed his thumb to his apartment. "That cutting board is where I cut the crusts off my bread, Penny. It's labeled cutting board for a reason, it's not a make out spot."

"Uh?" Penny gaped unhelpfully. "Do you want me to call the Center for Disease Control and Prevention or something?"

He waved her away. "They don't respond. I once contacted them when I was nine, apparently my teacher licking her finger before handing students their homework back during flu season wasn't a security threat to my person. May I come in?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh, you should have told me you were watching The Lord of the Rings, I would have snuck over here earlier." He sat down and Penny followed, wrapping herself in a throw blanket from the arm chair.

"Nah, I was just using it as background noise. Pretty hard with all the battle music and growling."

Aragorn made it tolerable for about forty minutes before her eyes started fluttering against her will. Sheldon's bony shoulder didn't make the best pillow, but every time he squirmed excitedly in his seat she caught the pleasant whiff of soap and tea that was more effective than any lullaby. Penny yawned and pulled her feet up.

"Would you like me to leave?"

Penny hummed a negative and squirmed lower on the couch so she could nestle her head on his chest.

" _Penny_ …" he admonished.

"No," she whined. "I'm watching it, okay? And I know you don't like touching people but I just took a shower and washed my hair and you're in my spot."

"Yes, it smells like apples." He commented in an approving tone. "But I don't remember you claiming a spot. And this is my spot."

"Technically, this whole apartment is my spot." She paused. "Including you now that I think about it."

Sheldon wriggled uncomfortably, his arm raising to settle behind her head. "I can't be a spot, Penny."

She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him and giggled as he yelped. " _Spot_."

Their attention turned back to the film, Penny dozed in and out, lost to the steady rise and fall of Sheldon's chest. Around the sixth or seventh time she opened her eyes and remembered how damn long this movie was, she felt Sheldon's heavy hand on her shoulder and the other over her arm that was curled around his waist. She must be dreaming, she thought. She thought she'd heard him call her name but sleep took her again.

"Aw, look Sheldon," she smiled lazily when she came to once more. "We're like that couple in Lord of the Rings speaking their little language. Except unlike her you have the pointy ears instead of me." She stretched languidly before pushing herself up slightly, her hold on his waist only loosening slightly, not wanting to lose his warmth. "Sorry, I fell asleep. Again. And again."

Sheldon shrugged. "I don't mind." He said quietly.

Penny blinked several times as if she did so she would awake from this strange dream of Sheldon not minding anything. She frowned. "You don't?" She looked up at him. Feeling his body tightening against hers she pulled back, he stopped her with a firm hold on the arm around his waist.

"I…seem to be at a loss for words." He hesitated. "I don't know how to…maneuver myself successfully in relations. I never saw a need or desire to because I had Leonard to do it for me. And then you. Now Leonard is gone and I can't…"

She didn't know where this train of thought came from but she didn't like it. "Are you trying to say you don't mind me hugging you?" Penny rubbed his back soothingly.

Sheldon shook his head. "That's the simple way of putting it."

"Sheldon?" Attempting to sit up again only tightened his hold around her and she sighed irritably. This was unlike him, he sought comfort in tea not hugs. It worried her. "Sheldon, what is it?" She urged him, her heart racing as fast as her mind. "What do you want to tell me, hm?" She lightly tapped his chest for emphasis, it rose and fell under their intertwined fingers. "Sanu." She tried, hoping that maybe he'll respond to her.

"I don't mind it, no. Or anything more. If you're amiable."

"I don't know what that means. More." From anyone else this would make sense, but Sheldon? He couldn't mean that. That was her own imagination. But it sent a spark down her spine anyway.

Sheldon looked down at her and something warmed throughout her body, it was the same look he seemed to be directing at her a lot lately. Penny squirmed out of his tight grasp then to fully look at him, and what was nothing more than a dull ache all evening as she rested against him throbbed as his eyes darted noticeably to her lips.

"You always…" Sheldon paused, a frown on his face. "…do things." He licked his lips, the only sound in the room were their uneven breathing. It was so obvious to both of them then, but neither moved to stop his next words. "You _do_ things that come normal to you but are extraordinary to me. Things that I thought were useless but…nevertheless pleasing. Such as spaghetti with cut up hot dogs, or asking how my day was even though I adhere to a schedule, or having a conversation about things that I don't think matter. Little things that I would never think to do and if so I would brush them off as foolish or pointless, they make sense to me only when _you_ do them."

Penny's fingers brushed against his which were laying on his knee, he surprised her as he closed his hand around hers. She closed her eyes.

"And even when you do things that you don't consider normal such as video games, or larping, or learning Vulcan, things that I consider perfectly normal, you do them extraordinarily as well. Or…perhaps it's all ordinary, and it's simply _you_ that make them extraordinary to _me_."

"When did you…"

"When you spoke to me, maybe even before then and I didn't know."

"In Vulcan." It was more of a statement than a question but he answered her anyway.

" _Oh_." It's the last thing she said before fleeing to her room so fast he didn't fully register what exactly happened until after the door slammed.

Sheldon jumped up from the couch and followed her. "Penny." He tried the doorknob but she locked it. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the door. "Penny," he tried again.

"I don't know what to do now!" Her muffled reply came through the door,

Sheldon frowned. "What do you mean? You either feel the same way or you don't. Do you?"

"Well, _duh_!"

"Then why did you run?" Sheldon waited for her to respond, his hand pressed against the door as if he could feel her warmth through the thick wood. "Oh." He realized. "Penny, I know that you're not comfortable with any sort of romantic declarations. Maybe I shouldn't have sprung this on you so quickly." He paused. "But, Penny, I'm not good with being patient and I know what I want. And…and I'm good at taking care of what I want, but in this instance you'll have to help me with that."

"Dammit, Sheldon, just stop talking for a sec!" She squeaked, banging her fist against the door.

Sheldon did but tapped his foot irritably while she gathered her thoughts together. She had to say yes, he didn't know how he'd react if anything lesser was said, he couldn't have her removed from his life. Sheldon swallowed thickly, he could remember life before Penny quite clearly, and it was nothing compared to what it was now. "Penny…" His breath hitched uncomfortably. "Please open the door so I can see you."

"Just–" Penny let out a long sigh. "Just tell me what would this new relationship change entail?"

" _Well_ , I would very much like to kiss you right now." He paused. "If that's alright with you."

"Are you going to pencil me in for make-out sessions because I'm definitely not doing that." She laughed nervously.

"Then we won't do that."

"What about germs and all that stuff?" Her voice was weak and Sheldon sighed in relief, knowing that she was listening and taking him seriously, despite her actions at the moment.

"I've done some research. When engaging in coitus what you may normally find disgusting tends to lower significantly, so, I doubt I would mind the transference of bodily fluids when I'm inside you."

"Was that dirty talk?"

"It wasn't intended to be but if you want it to be then alright."

Penny giggled and then it turned into full blown, uncontrollable laughter. "I must be going crazy."

" _You_?" He sputtered. "How do you think this makes me feel, I'm going against all that I know to change our relationship status, and I'm doing it with a closed door in my face."

"Are you serious right now?"

Sheldon sighed. "Tell me. When am I ever not serious, Penny. Did I say bazinga at any time during this conversation. I am trying to meet you at your level but right now I am surprised to say that in spite of your experience in this area you're being rather…odd."

"Because, I don't want this to change things."

"How will it change things? You'll still be my best friend, Penny. We can be both can we? The same as you having Amy Farrah Fowler as your female best friend and me as your male best friend, even though I still think that's a bit preposterous."

The door opened slightly then, Sheldon pushed it fully back and stepped inside. When she stepped closer to him he drew himself to his full height.

She narrowed her eyes but he could see the light mischief there, and if he wasn't confused before then he surely was now.

"Kiss me then."

"You don't have anymore questions?" Penny shook her head. Sheldon's eyes lowered to her mouth and he licked his lips. "May I ask, how long have you felt the same about me?"

Her gaze traveled down his face to rest on his lips. "Too damn long," she replied.

"That's _hardly_ romantic, Penny, or so I've read online." But he found himself blushing anyway.

Penny leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, Sheldon bent down eagerly and their lips met, his soft and clumsy but insistent. It was what she'd always imagined kissing Sheldon would be like, true to his personality. Penny grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She bit his lip and he gasped, raked her fingers down his back and he moaned, rolled her hips and he bucked. They stood between the threshold of her door for a while as she let him explore her mouth, alternating between quick, soft pecks and slow, deep kisses, his large hands running down her back.

Unlike Penny, Sheldon might not shy away when it came to declarations of love, but he was still inexperienced when it came to this– and he was wonderfully sensitive whenever Penny reacted with a hard bite, soothing it with her tongue. Penny pulled him by his tee and walked blindly until hitting the end of her bed, their lips never parting until she turned them around. He half leaned on the bed, one hand steadying him on it while the other ran up her back. She unfastened his belt, taking her time to slowly slide it out of the loops while he placed butterfly kissed along her neck .

She sighed as his hand went to her hair, rolling it in his fingers, and placing soft kisses up to her temple. " _N'ru'lut t'du_."

Penny stopped, her fingers on his zipper. "You're speaking Vulcan."

She unzipped him, pressing her knuckles firmly against his bulge and he moaned. " _Ah_."

Penny giggled. " _Ah_ means yes, right? That's going to send mix signals." She kissed him deeply, her hands diving under his shirt to tug up his tee and undershirt, pausing to place kisses on exposed skin. Penny would love nothing more to just hog tie him to the bed and have her way, fast and rough, but she knew she'd had to save that for another day. Sheldon was a virgin, and as her friend and now lover he deserved something more memorable and sweet for his first time. She didn't have the same. Well, she couldn't remember her first time but that should say enough.

She heard his intake of breath as she kissed his side, her tongue darted out to taste him, his hand flying to her shoulder. " _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_." His arm snaked across her waist, pushing her closer to him. " _Aitlu nash-veh k'dular_."

Penny didn't know what he just said, it wasn't French but she would be damned if it wasn't the next best thing. It was theirs after all, spoken by them, only for them. It was far more intimate and arousing she decided as she pushed him onto the bed.

[|∆•°•∆°•°∆|]

Penny straddled Sheldon, still fully clothed– if you counted a tiny camisole, shorts, and a tiny robe that went no further than her mid-thigh as clothing.

"Do you want to stop now?" She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, she definitely didn't want to, but she didn't want to overwhelm him.

Sheldon's hands went to her waist as if for support, his eyes were wide and the blue was almost gone" He shook his head.

"You're still doing it." He gasped as she rocked against. "You really like speaking to me in Vulcan don't you?"

He swallowed audibly and nodded his head. " _Ah_."

Penny cradled his face and bent down, their lips moved against each other lazily. She realized she could do this all night, just lay on top of him and kiss until they fell asleep. But now it was Sheldon who was becoming impatient, his kisses more desperate, his hips wriggling underneath her. Her tongue ran across his bottom lip and he shivered."

"Penny." He panted. " _Sanu_."

She kissed his once more before moving down, tasting his neck, his chest. Her tongue flicked against his nipple and his breath hitched, she sucked and nipped, his pleasure at her ministrations making her more aroused.

Her hands traveled down his starched chinos much too slow for his liking, his hands flying to his sides to push them down. She swatted at his hands. "Bek'uh," the word unconsciously left her mouth in Vulcan rather than English. Wait. He obeyed, his hands grasping the sheet. When she finally got close enough to his erection he rocked his hips, her fingers brushed against him and he let out a choked moan.

She cupped him teasingly over his stained pants and allowed him to thrust against her. Her hold becoming more firm with every thrust, the palm of her hand only moving slightly to help him relieve some of his ache. Sheldon's head lolled back against the pillow, his jaw slacked, a bloom crawling down to his chest as he whined and moaned her name. Penny stared at him in wonder, never seeing her friend so willingly relinquish any form of power to anyone. This was the same man who would rather lose in a Physics bowl quiz than admit he was wrong.

He pushed her hand to his thigh as he fumbled to push his pants and underwear down at the same time. She kissed back up his body, his erection brushing against her belly.

"At…" She licked her lips, her brain wracked as she tried to remember his words. " _atlu nash_ …"

" _Aitlu nash-veh k'dular_." He supplied throatily. Sheldon intertwined their fingers and pushed them down, their hands wrapped around his erection. " _Ah_!" He groaned. " _Bek-uh_. _Bek-uh_." He whined, bending over as his hips bucked in pleasure.

Penny took that moment to hastily remove her own clothing, almost falling off the bed to do so in her excitement. Sheldon's eyes traveled over her body appreciatively before she lowered herself on top of him. Kissing his jaw and shoulder, her other arm snaked under his head to run her fingers through his hair while. She didn't realize she was rutting against his thigh until he started rolling his hips into the air.

She wrapped her hand around his base and stroked him in time to the rocking of her hips, her face buried into his neck, teeth closing around the skin there. Sheldon moaned brokenly and tilted his head so she could have more room. He would have a hickey there by morning, she hoped he had turtlenecks. The harder she sucked and stroked the louder he moaned, until Sheldon's hips are working against her fingers, and her thighs are clenching around his own and they're both a hot, wet mess.

 _"Beyik wa ha_."

" _Ah_ ," he cried.

Penny didn't have to ask if he was close when he held his breath and his stomach contracting. She pulled herself up, hand on his chest to steady her as she pushed him to the very edge before tightening her fingers around his base. Sheldon opened his eyes and glaring, made an exhausted, impatient sound.

Penny smiled. "Don't come. We're not done yet. _Pen-nil-bek_."

[|∆°•°∆•°•∆|]

Sheldon wasn't sure if he liked her teasing during sex or not. Part of him wanted to draw out the deliciously agonizing building pleasure inside of him. The other side was something he'd never felt before, something dark and aching deep in his chest that wanted to break skin and taste blood while he pressed her down into the mattress. It was madness and not him but he thirsted for it as if he waited his entire life to fill himself with her.

The sight of Penny right now, hair messy, pupils dilated, and face flushed didn't disquiet the raging thoughts in his mind. The gentle touch of her hands against his face startled him momentarily, she rubbed her thumbs against his temples as if she'd read his mind, calm washed over him.

"Sheldon," she called to him so quietly she didn't think he heard. But he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her closer, she gasped as he nuzzled her neck affectionately.

" _Vaksurik_ …" He kissed her forhehead. " _T'nash-veh_." She couldn't understand what he was saying. He ran his fingers through her hair, scratching her scalp lightly until she shivered against him.

She poked him in his ribs and when he didn't react she sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I'm already horny and that's just going to make it worse, Sheldon."

" _Ah_." He simply replied. Amusement clear in that one word. The hand not in her hair trailed down the line of her spine, she let out a surprised "oh" as he lightly slapped her ass.

That she hadn't been expecting, and she wondered what naughty little curiosities he had in his head behind all those math equations and nerdy. Her reaction was all the encouragement he needed as his large hands began to knead her ass, Penny closed her eyes and hummed. He paused and she opened them, as if on cue he slapped her ass harder this time.

Penny leaned on her elbows, searching his eyes to find amusement and curiosity there. She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. He slapped her harder and, that one stung, a shocked moan escaped her lips. She grabbed his cock and lined herself up, never breaking eye contact while she slowly, slowly lowered herself until he was fully inside her. Sheldon's back arched, his mouth opened in silent ecstasy, Penny is tight and hot around him and now he knows why humanity never got anything done. She moved and he hissed.

" _Pen-nil-bek_." He warned her, eyes shut tight against a sight that he knew would be the end of him. " _Bolau_ ," he paused, dragging her back down against him to place a light kiss on her chest, " _nash-veh var-tor du ta ashau tu nash-veh_."

"Sweetie, I don't understand what you're saying." He smacked her ass again, his cock jerking at the hitch in her breath, this time he rubbed the heated skin to soothe his blow. She moaned and rocked her hips but he stilled her quickly, his teeth gritting as if in pain.

" _Ashau_ … _ashau_."

" _Ashau_." She groaned frustratedly. "What do you need? I can't remember what–" He gripped her waist and lifted her with ease, slamming her back down against him as he snapped his hips forward, both moaning loudly.

" _Sanu_."

She sobbed and clawed at his back. "Sheldon, please, just–I _can't_ –"

Sheldon " _Nam-tor_ … _nam-tor nash-veh eit'jaen n'du_. _Sanu_. _Ashayam_."

His hands and lips were all over her then. Soft, hesitant kisses against her head, between her eyes, on her cheeks. Almost shyly, she started kissing him back, running her hands down his face to his shoulders. His tongue darted out, copying her earlier movements confidently, she opened them compliantly and sucked on her tongue. He pushed her back as he sat up against the headboard. Running his hands down to her backside he guided her movements, setting a slow, shallow rhythm that left them both panting with want.

" _Ashau_." He repeated, his fingers flexing excitedly as he waited for her her to translate. _"Bolau nash-veh var-tor du ta ashau tu nash-veh_."

She huffed irritably, his face gave nothing away except his own arousal. "You need to…" She stuttered under her breath, he hummed appreciatively and shifted her at a sweeter, much more frustrating angle that made her toes curl. "Ashau. Ashau, ashau, ashau." She bit her lip, her mind running over every memory where they spoke to each other. Her eyes widened and his cock throbbed at the sight. "Oh! Love! It means– _oh_." His hand tightened, they worked together as he rewarded her with three deep thrusts before settling back to his languid pace. Penny pressed a kiss to his jaw. " _Ashau nash-veh du_."

Sheldon groaned. His hands splayed across her back as he lowered her down onto the sheets. He pulled out of her and rolled his hips to sink into her heat again, and the feeling is sweet torture. Sheldon moved back slowly, jaw slacked and breath held as her tight pussy gripped the head of his cock. She looked beautiful underneath him, her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, chest heaving, lithe body writhing uncontrollably.

"Shhh…" He whispered against her mouth, " _ashayam_." He rolled his hips downward, sinking back in smoothly and building up a rhythm, pleasure rippling through both their bodies. He would be the last man to see her like this from now own, the only one to. " _Ashau n'ak'shem t'du_."

" _ashayam_ … _ashayam_ ," she moaned, the only thing she could truly grasp between the sharp coil tightening in her stomach. Sheldon placed a hand behind her neck and kissed her deeply, most likely to ger her to stop talking. Oh, the irony. She giggled and he moaned at the feel of it. She relented only for a moment before gently tugging at his hair, regular humans needed to breathe after all. He sighed and diverted his attention to her breasts instead. Sucking and nipping eagerly with each jolt of her body as their hips slid together. "What does _ashayam_ mean?" She panted.

" _Beloved_." Sheldon hissed, wrapping one arm around her thigh, his rhythm becoming faster and harder. Every push sending a cascade of heat and pleasure spreading throughout their bodies. Penny swung her leg other around his waist, changing the angle now and then until Penny became boneless underneath him.

"Yes, there, Sheldon!" Penny moaned, her hands gripping his ass to meet his thrusts deeper. " _Fuck_ , you're too good at this."

"Penny… _ah_ , _ah_! _Ashau nash-veh du_ , _ashau nash-veh du_. _Ah_ – _ashayam_." Sheldon's thrusting turned more frantic, the need to come as if his life and sanity depended on it, to be released of this aching animalistic urge is violent and desperate. His hands slide between her legs, never slowing down, his fingers working her clitoris is small, firm circles. And then Penny's face is going slack, her eyes closed and back bowed as she shuddered against him. The smell of their arousals heady in the air, and her release pulsing, inner walls tightening against his throbbing cock undo him. His orgasm drawing out a low, deep moan, his hands gripped her hair as he bucked uncontrollably, his vision going white.

Sheldon's lungs and chest burned as he breathed in, reason and sense of self coming back to him again. He collapsed onto her, rolling them to their sides so as to not crush her. His breath is hot on her neck as he nuzzled her, both shivering in the aftermath of their orgasm.

"Penny?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled, her hand reaching blindly for the blanket they kicked down at sometime, pulling it around them.

His lips slid across her shoulder, placing an opened mouth kiss there, he yawned. "I think you need more lessons."

"That s _o_?" Penny smiled sleepily, her body stretching aside his, her leg slid between his under the sheets. "I definitely need to expand my vocabulary, just tell me when and where."

"Preferably as soon as possible." He said. She hummed agreeably, her fingers danced lightly on his back. "And as a Communications Officer of Starfleet you'll have to work under stress, it would be beneficial for you to study in an environment that could elicit a similar emotional response."

"Such as?"

"My quarters are much smaller and closer to the space station commander, it would be a challenge to adapt to them."

"Why captain, won't that break protocol?"

"Sometimes…" Sheldon wrapped an arm around her, pulling her on top of him. "Breaking protocol is…logical." Penny giggled breathlessly and Sheldon closed his eyes contentedly.

[|∆°•°∆•°•∆|]

 _k'fai._

[|∆•°•∆°•°∆|]

 **Klingon Translations from: The Klingon Dictionary.**

 **Ch. 1**

 **Klingon–**

 **Qu'lIj yIngu': What are you doing?**

 **batlhHa' vanglu'taHvIS quv chavbe'lu': One does not achieve honor by acting dishonorably .**

 **Vulcan Translations from: Vulcan dictionary and tumblr VulcanLanguage**

 **Dif-tor** **heh smusma: Live Long and Prosper.**

 **Sochya eh dif: Peace and Long Life.**

 **Nemaiyo: Thank you.**

 **Nam-tor du uf: How are you?**

 **Nam-tor nash-veh muhl: I am well.**

 **Osavensu: Teacher.**

 **Kal-tor fal-i-kal: Let us begin.**

 **Shau: Fracture.**

 **Shaya: Break.**

 **Ashau...Ashaya/Ashayam: Love/Beloved**

 **T'hai'la: Friend.**

 **Vashau: Destroy.**

 **Ch. 2**

 **Sanu: Please.**

 **N'ru'lut t'du: I love your mouth.**

 **Ah: Yes.**

 **Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: I cherish thee.**

 **Aitlu nash-veh k'dular: I want you.**

 **Ri: No.**

 **Bek'uh: Wait.**

 **Beyik wa ha: Are you close?**

 **Pen-nil-bek: Just a moment.**

 **Vaksurik: Beautiful.**

 **T'nash-veh: Mine.**

 **Bolau nash-veh var-tor du ta ashau tu nash-veh: I need you to tell me that you love me.**

 **nam-tor nash-veh eit'jaen n'du: I am begging you.**

 **Ashau n'ak'shem t'du: Love your body.**

 **Ashau nash-veh du: I love you.**


End file.
